You Don't Run From Fear, You Run From Yourself
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: This is the sequal to 'You're no Shaman King, but You're King of My Heart'. It take place a couple of months after Ayuma had left. I started the with the first chapter being the epilogue to 'You're not Shaman King In the first couple of chapters, their
1. Saying Goodbye, Again

**Prologue**

"What brings you here so early?" a boss lady asked a figure with a blue cloaked pulled over her head.

"I'm here for my pay check...I'm sorry, but something came up and I have to leave today." the figure said.

"You're leaving now! But you're the best cook I've had since...EVER! You can't leave! If its the money, I'll raise your weekly pay check!" the boss lady stated/yelled with panicky in her voice. "You've made me more money in this past two weeks, then I have made in these past two months."

"I'm sorry...but I have to..." the figure stated sadly.

"I'll triple your paycheck!" the bl (boss lady) told her.

"No...it's not the money...I just have to go for..." the figure paused looking for the right words. "personal reasons..."

"Will you come back?"

"It's not likely...but I might..."

"Oh..." the bl said as she wrote a check for the figure and handed it to her. The figure looked at the check and frowned slightly.

"This amount is too much..." The figure said and tried to hand the check back, but the bl wouldn't take it. She brushed it away smiling.

"No, it's the right amount for you. You earned that and much more..." The figure looked slightly confused. "You remind me of my little...Anyway...be careful, wherever you go..." bl said standing up, walking around the desk, and hugging the figure.

"I will" the figure said pulling back and smiling sadly, then walked toward the door of the office in a hurry.

"I hope all goes well for you!" bl yelled, which was heard by a nearby girl. The figure was almost to the door when bombarded by the girl.

"You're leaving...?" Asked the young girl who had overheard.

"Yes..." The figure replied.

"You can't!" The young girl said pulling the figure into an embrace. "You were the first person that listened to me, that talked to me, that treated me like a little sister, that was my best friend you can't leave!"

"I'm sorry...but I have to leave..."

"No, you don't!" the young girl yelled, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. "You just say that, because you hate me! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me!" The figure face soften so much.

"I don't hate you...I couldn't never hate you...I am leaving, because I love you like a little sister..." The figure said with tears making themselves present.

"That makes no sense! If you leave, I'll be sad!" The young girl said starting to sob.

"If I stay you could...get hurt"

"It'll be the same if you leave. You probably won't visit either..."

"But one can heal...I have to leave now...And I'll see you again someday..." The figure said pushing the young girl away. "You have to stop crying now..."

"I...can't..." The young girl said crying even harder.

"Yes, you can...You're strong..."

"No, I'm not! And if I am, It's only because you came!"

"Yes, you are...You were strong before I came and you grow stronger everyday..." The figure smiled slightly as the young girl stopped crying.

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Really, really"

"Really."

"Really, really, really?" The young girl asked again knowing that this would agitate the figure. The figure sighed and rolled eyes.

"You can get so annoying. Did you know that?" The figure asked ruffling the young girls hair laughing.

"I know..." The young girl said and hugged the figure on last time. "I'll miss you...and you better come back soon! Or else!"

"Of course..." The figure said pulling away, walking out of the door to the restaurant. The young girl smiled in a daze and realized that the figure didn't say goodbye and neither did she. She ran out the door and yelled at the figure of was across the street and down half a block. She sucked in as much air as she could and yelled.

"GOODBYE AYUMA! COME BACK SOON! BYE BIG SIS'! REMEMBER YOU PROMISED TO COME BACK!" The young girl yelled with all her might. Ayuma looked back at her with tender eyes and turned and left...again...

**Well, How did you like my first chapter of my new story! This time my story will have more action packed, fluffy, dramatic, and longer chapters. I hope that you all like it and will review! I also hope that you will read and review some of my other stories! And if you don't review...it'll make me cry... "Sniff" ...Anyway... I forgot my disclaimer so here it is!**

I do not own Shaman King!

**Aw...! Short, sweet, and to the point! **


	2. Located

****

Normal POV

"We located her, sire." A solider told his leader bowing down to him. The leader nodded his smiling.

"Finally, results! I want you to prepare a plane for my departure." The leader said smirking while he stood and walked towards the exit of his throne room.

"Yes, sire." The man said though the leader was already out of the room. When he looked up he sweat dropped and ran to get everything in preparation for his leaders trip.

****

Ren's POV (I bet you all were waiting for this!)

"Ren..." Ayuma whispered my name softly calling to me.

"Ayuma?" I asked uncertain. She nodded her head smiling and held her arms out for me to run into.

"Ren..." She whispered softly as I took her invitation and she cradle me like a little child. "Ren...I missed you..."

"I missed you, too..." I told her back. "Why did you leave me?"

"I had to...to protect you..." She explained.

"Protect me? I can protect myself!" I stated proudly, then soften up. "I...can protect you..."

"If you were 'protecting' me back then, then what are you doing back?" I asked her confused. "Is it all over? Is he died?" She bowed her head.

"Ayuma?" I called her worriedly and tilted her head upward. I gasped when I saw tears streaming down her face. "Ayuma, what's wrong?"

"I'm not here..." She stated sadly.

"What? Yes, you are!" I told her. She shook her head slowly.

"Ren...wake up! I'm not here!" She yelled.

"Yes, you are!"

"That's it! I'm so tired of trying to wake you up peacefully!" Ayuma shouted with Jun's voice. _Wait, Jun's voice?_ I had no more time to think when I woke up and jumped out of the bed as I felt ice cold water dump on me. She laughed and ran out of the room.

"JUN! (and plus 2000 more '!' marks.)" I yelled at the top of my lungs and stomped after her. "You are going to be SO dead when I find you."

"Yell, I'll have probably died from laughing at you by the time you find me!" She said from Mother's studies with laughter following. I growled and kicked open the door not expecting for Mother to be sitting in there.

"Ren..." Mother growled and her right eye twitched slightly. "I just had that door painted..."

"I'm...I'm...I'm sorry..." I apologized gulping. Mother can get very crazy when it comes to neatness. She smiled and nodded her head in forgiveness. I sighed in relief of living for another day.

"It's alright. It's Jun's fault and she WILL be punished later for it..."

"But, Mo-" Jun started.

"No, but's. You shouldn't have dumped water on your brother." Mother scolded lightly. "No matter how funny it is."

"..." I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought Mother was on MY side. "What did you want Mother?"

"It seems that the spirits that your Uncle had sent out finally found her."

"Ayuma?"

"No...her brother!" Jun stated rolling her eyes. "Of course her!"

"Shut up Jun!" I yelled at her.

"Shut doesn't go up!"

"Well you're mouth does!"

"Make me!"

"I don't make trash, I throw it away!"

"You know for once you're right." She told me smirking. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my pajamas that had garbage trucks of all colors on it. Even the buttons were garbage trucks. I blushed, looked up, and glared at Jun.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TOO!" Mother shouted at us, making us flinch. "YOU BOTH NEED TO GROW UP! NOW APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER!"

"Sorry..." Jun and I whispered to each other bowing our heads.

"Good..." Mother stated nodding her head. "Now, go get back! We're leaving to find Ren's girlfriend!" I blushed and left the room in a hurry.

****

How was that chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviews! The next chapter will be up soon! Dang! I forgot the disclaimer at the top! Here it goes!

I don't own Shaman King or anything else that maybe typed that has to do with another show or something!

Anyway, type to you guys later!

Ren: THAT'S IT! That was a lousy end of chapter note!

Me: Knocks Ren out Oops...All well, bye!

Ren: Twitches on the floor ...


	3. Finding: Part 1

**Ren's POV**

"Why?" I ask myself. "Why did she leave...? When we find her...I wonder what she will do..."

**Ayuma's POV**

"Rauch, what are you doing?" I asked Rauch who was rolling around on the ground and eating something. "What are you eating that making you act this way?" I stopped him from rolling, looked between his paws, and found a half eaten chocolate bar.

"Oh, great! I know have a hyperactive bear on my hands." I stated as I started to follow the rolling bear. "Rauch! Stop rolling!"

" ,00,"

"Oh, don't cry..." I cooed as I ran towards him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you..." As soon as those words left my mouth, he started licking my face. I laughed. "Let's be on our way." _I wonder what Jun is doing...or Ren..._I thought as I watched Rauch run up ahead. I was about to yell not to go where I couldn't see him, but he ran behind a bush.

"Rauch, come back here." I told him. I paused to hear something, but I heard nothing. This made me panicky and I ran towards the bush he ran behind. "Rauch, are you ok?" I asked/yelled as I ran into the tall bush and into something solid. I rubbed my head and mumbled 'ouch'. I heard someone chuckle, so I looked up and gasped at what I saw...

**Ren's POV**

"Jun, are we there yet?" I asked for the hundredth time in a row. She tapped her fingers her face turning a slightly a darker shade of red.

"No..." She answered with annoyance all in her voice.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again smirking when her eye started twitching. "Do you know that your eye is doing the twitching thing again? That's very un-lady like."

"Will you just shut the he-" Jun started to yell, but Mother interrupted her.

"Jun, Ren, we are there-I mean here." She said as she walked into the cabin Jun and I were in. I look at Jun.

"We're here!" I shouted jumping out of my seat, then stopped and thought. "How come I didn't notice we had landed?"

"That's because you were too busy annoying my!" Jun stated grabbing her bags.

"Anyway, Mother this where she is?" I asked stepping into the middle of a forest.

"Yes, Ren...Now, we will wait here for you to retrieve her."

"We?" Jun asked.

"Yes, Jun. 'We' as in 'me and you', 'you and me'" Mother said.

"Oh...I see...you want to give them some bounding time." Jun said (I blushed), then shrugged (Jun). "This could give me some time to search my bags. One of them smells like meat."

"Really..." I stated smirking, then made a blank face when Mother and Jun looked at me. I then innocently said. "I wonder why it smells that why, that's just weird."

"I know..." Jun said sitting down on the steps of the airplane starting to search through her bags. I panicked and decided now was the best time to go look for Ayuma.

**Ayuma's POV**

"It's you...How did you find me?" I asked in a panicky to...

**I hope that you liked that chapter and please review! And in the review answer who should it be that evil fiancé or the young crush/love.**


	4. AN

**DON'T WORRY! I'M UPDATING SOON!**


	5. Preview

"You! What are you doing here!" I shouted angrily.

"I could ask the same as you..."

"Where is Saut?"

"Saut? Whose Saut?"

"A baby bear!"

"Oh...the bear..."

"Where is he!"

"I'll tell you if..."

"If..."


	6. Finding: Part 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SHAMAN KING OR A PERFECT CIRCLE!

"You! What are you doing here!" I shouted angrily.

"I could ask the same as you..."

"Where is Saut?"

"Saut? Whose Saut?"

"A baby bear!"

"Oh...the bear..."

"Where is he!"

"I'll tell you if..."

"If..."

_PEOPLE ARE PEOPLE BY A PERFECT CIRCLE_

_People are people  
So why should it be _

"You come with me."

"And if I refuse...?"

"Your poor...bear dies..."

_You and I should get along so awfully  
People are people  
_

"You wouldn't..."

"Is that a question or statement?" Houlka said as he snapped his fingers and his men brought out a scared Saut who was in a cage crying. I ran to the cage, but he grabbed my arm. "We wouldn't want him to get hurt, would we?" Houlka snapped his hand and the men shook up the cage making Saut whimper and cry out.

_So why should it be  
You and I should get along so awfully_

So we're different colors  
And we're different creeds 

"..." _No one is safe...not even an animal...as long as they're with me..._ "I'll go, if..."

"If..." Houlka repeated raising an eyebrow.

"If you let him go..."

_  
And different people  
Have different needs _

"You won't struggle?"

"..." His men rattled the cage again. "Yes..."

"Fine." Houlka said and turned to his men. "Let the rug go."

"But, sir-" One of his men started but he interrupted him.

"I said LET HIM GO!" Houlka said looking at the man. "Do you dare question me?" The man shook his head quickly and opened the cage's door. Saut ran out of the cage and to me. I bent down, hugged, and nuzzled his back while he nuzzled my neck.

"Saut.. You have to run far from here as soon as I let you go." I whispered into his ear. He looked at me curiously. "I might not ever see you again...I hope that you find your mom...and if you do, tell her that she should keep a closer eye on you...I'm going to miss you..." I let go of my hug and tried to pull him away from me. He whimpered, but let go after a while. He stayed looking at me. I shook my head, tears where coming to my eyes. "Go...Just Leave!" I yelled. Saut looked hurt, but stayed. I then remembered something. I pulled out a chocolate bar and broke a piece off, giving it to Saut. He ate it and became a little hyper. I then waved the candy bar in his face. He followed it with his eyes. His tongue was hanging out dripping. I then threw the candy bar as far as I could and he ran for it. I smiled. _At least I leave him on a happy note..._

"Let's go..." Houlka said walking up to me and grabbing my arm. I winced, because I hurt my arm falling to the ground when I ran into him. He immediately eased his grip on my arm and gently pulled me into a carriage with him. I sat from across him. I felt uncomfortable as Houlka looked me over a couple of times. He then shocked me as he reached over and gently caressed my left cheek with the back of his knuckles. I pulled away from his touch. He frowned slightly.

"You know...I've waited for you...for, for so long..." Houlka said slowly smiling. "Now...I have you..."

"..." I looked out of the window to keep from staring at him.

"You...you've grown even more beautiful..." He said. I looked at him and was surprised when his face had a weird expression on it. "I didn't think. That it was possible...I remember the first time I saw you...I always thought you were beautiful..."

"When I first saw you, I always thought you were an arrogant, selfish, and spoiled brat." I said angrily. He looked at me his face now blank.

_It's obvious you hate me  
Though I've done nothing wrong _

"Do you think that now?" His voice sounded like it had a little hope in it.

"No..." I said and he smiled. "I think you are an arrogant, selfish, and spoiled SOB!" His smile dropped immediately and changed into a deep frown.

_I've never even met you  
So what could I have done  
I can't understand  
What makes a man _

"..." Houlka remained silent trying to find something to say, then his frown changed into a sly, evil smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked curious and afraid.

"Well, if that's what you think...But once we wed you will find out that I only want what's best for shaman kind..."

_  
Hate another man  
Help me understand  
People are people _


	7. Bittersweet

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SHAMAN KING OR A Perfect Circle

Recap:

"..." Houlka remained silent trying to find something to say, then his frown changed into a sly, evil smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked curious and afraid.

"Well, if that's what you think...But once we wed you will find out that I only want what's best for shaman kind..."

_  
Hate another man  
Help me understand  
People are people _

fdefefe

Ren's Pov

"Where could she be...?" I thought out loud. Then something hit me on the top of my head. I reached my head up and pulled a half a chocolate bar down. Then a baby bear jumped on me and pulled my whole hand in his mouth. I blinked then started running around yelling.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Uh...Master Ren..." Bason called to me. "You must calm down...I'm sure the bear will let go of you..."

So, I took a deep breath and stopped running. The cub let go of my hand and fell to the ground crying. I looked at my hand and saw that it had spit all on it. I wiped my hand on my pants.

"Yuck..." I made a disgusted face. I then noticed that the bear had a clothe on its arm or leg. I admitedly recognized it as a piece of the shirt Ayuma wore when I had first met her.

"Ayuma must be close by..." I stated and the bear seemed to perk up when I said her name. I raised my eyebrow curiously and said Ayuma again. The cub had stopped crying and started walking away from me and eastward. "I wonder..." I hesitatly followed the cub. _ I hope I know what I'm doing...If this cub is going back to its mother, not only am I going to probably miss Ayuma, but I will always have to deal with an angry mother..._I sigh and hope that it was the right decision.

Ayuma's POV

_I miss Ren..._ I thought.

Melodies of Life 

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain. 

"Stop staring at me." I comand him angerily. He frowns slightly and strains to mantain a smiled.

"What is wrong?" Houlka says moving to seat next to me. I frown and slide slightly away from him. His frown deepens. "Why do you insist of acting this way?"

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name. 

"I could ask the same of you." I tell him as he slides towards me and I slide away from him.

"I don't have to be nice to you! I can do anything I want!" He started angerily, but then his voice went gentle. "I want to be nice to you and I want to do only what you want..."

Houlka

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes on and on.  
Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond. 

"I don't have to be nice to you! I can do anything I want!" I started angerily, but then I changed my voice and went gentle. "I want to be nice to you and I want to do only what you want..." As I said the last part I reach my hand out and try to caress her cheek, but she slaps my hand away.

"I want you leave me alone..." She says with tears in her eyes moving into the seat across from me. I growl in anger and furstratioin. _This is getting annoying! _I think. _Its hard to try and get someone to fall in love with you...But the more stronger the feeling of love, the more powerful she becomes. And the more powerful she becomes, the more powerful her husband will be. And her husband will be me!_

So far away, see the birds as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings. 

I look at her from the corner of my eye while pretending to look out of the window and chuckle to myself lightly. _I finally have her!_

Ayuma's POV

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind ? 

I was looking out of the window after Houlka had tried to touch me. I held the tears back. _I won't cry in front of him..._ I thought to myself. _Why cry in front of him now, when I hadn't all those years running and never facing him. Ren..._ I was interuppted from my thoughts when I saw a famair bear cub run through some bushes.

"Saut..." I whispered sadly. Then I saw another famiar thing or person. At first it was a blop of purple hair, but then the rest became..."Ren..." I thought I might have said it too loud, but Houlka act like he didn't hear me. I sighed and looked back out. I then lost my breath as Ren and I locked eyes.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes on and on.  
Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and on. 

Ren's POV

"I wish this bear would go faster..." I mumbled sighing and followed it out of the bushes. I then say I lot of cars driving away, but none of them catched my attention liked the on near the end. I looked at it and gasped. "Ayuma..." I shook my head to make sure. She had a look of surpise on her face and we locked eyes.

If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.

Ayuma's/Ren's POV

I couldn't tear my eyes away and then as if my mouth had a mind of its own. I called out her/his name.

Ayuma's POV

I panicked and knew that when Houlka followed where I was looking that he will see Ren and he did. He growled and yelled stop to the driver of the car. The driver stoped and so did the rest of the cars. He got out of the car as Ren ran towards.

Melodies of life - come circle round and grow deep in our hearts.  
As long as we remember

"Ayuma!" He called. I smiled not hearing the voice in along time, but it was a bittersweet smile. I shook my head and looked at him sadly.

**Thanks for reading my story that I have so far! I hope you all liked it up to this point and will continue to like it! I will try to update more! I haven't had time lately because I've been trying to update my other fanfics. Anyway Thanks for the reviews and I hope to see some reviews for this chapter! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Shaman King or Melodies of Life!**


	8. A Whole Lot Tuffer than Thought

_**Recap:**_

_I couldn't tear my eyes away and then as if my mouth had a mind of its own. I called out her/his name._

_Ayuma's POV_

_I panicked and knew that when Houlka followed where I was looking that he will see Ren and he did. He growled and yelled stop to the driver of the car. The driver stoped and so did the rest of the cars. He got out of the car as Ren ran towards._

_Melodies of life - come circle round and grow deep in our hearts.  
As long as we remember_

_"Ayuma!" He called. I smiled not hearing the voice in along time, but it was a bittersweet smile. I shook my head and looked at him sadly._

* * *

**Awhole Lot Thougher Than I Thought It Would Be...**

* * *

**Ayuma's POV**

"Ren, you have to get out of here!" I yelled trying to get out of the car, but Houlka pushed me back in.

"I want you to guard this car and not let her out!" He shouted to his men who admittedly surrounded the car. I growled in fustration.

**Ren's POV**

"..." I glared at the guy and took a step forward. He glared back and took a step forward.

"I've seen you before, have I not?" He ask. "You called my fiancee' your girl'."

"Your fiancee'!" I snorted and rolled my eyes. He frowned slightly and took a step forward. "If she was your fi'anse, she wouldn't run away from you all this time."

"Really. Cause if she was your girl, she would've not been in my car right now." He stated and smirked. "Now, I'm going to give you a fair warning. Leave and forget about all of this and I'll let you and your family live."

"That's fair enough! Now how about I give you a warning!" I said smirking. "You give Ayuma back to me and forget about all this and I'll let you and your men live."

"You wish to fight me?" He said titling his head.

"Yes..." I said calling for Bason through my mind link.

"Then, you wish to die..." He said, then yelled. "Ryokin!"

**Normal POV**

The ground started shaking and breaking up.

"What the..." Ren trailed off as he noticed that the earth under the car that Ayuma was in started to crack into two. "Ayuma!" He ran towards the car and was about to pull her out when Houlka's men tried to stop him.

"Ren..." Ayuma whimpered as the car shook more and started to sink down into the earth. Ren growled.

"Bason, Overpower!" Ren yelled and pushed Bason into his chest. He pulled out his Kwan-Dao and started to attack the men. After he knocked them all aside he opened the car door and was about to pull Ayuma out, but some men jumped on him from behind. Ren struggled with them trying to get lose. At the same time Ayuma and the car were sinking deeper into a growing hole.

**Ayuma's POV**

_I'm going to die..._I think and whimper. _Maybe it's for the best that I die...Then no one would get hurt...Maybe I should have died a long time ago...But I'm afraid to die...Ren-_ I was inturrped from my thoughts as I felt a huge hand wrap around my whole body and pull me out of the car. I gasp when I saw a HUGE spirit hand holding me.

"Let me go!" I yell hitting on the hand that came out of the ground.

"Now, now..." Houlka said smiling. "Is that anyway to thank Ryokin...He did save you..." _Ryokin..._I thought. The earth then started shaking again and slowing I started seeing the rest of the spirit. I started panicking and searching for Ren. I couldn't see him anywhere.I felt tears in my eyes as I was really high in the air and the spirit was still holding me Note: The spirit looks like the Spirit of Fire, but brown. _Too high..._

"..." I started feeling dizzy. "So...high..."

"What's wrong, my love?" Houlka asked slightly worried.

"You! Now let me down!" I yelled anger at him and started hitting the hand of Ryokin.

"Now, why would I do that..." He stated smiling. "Besides, you'll miss what I'm about to do to lover boy over there." He said, gesturing towards Ren who had just knocked the some more of Houlka's men off of him.

"Ren!" I yelled and he looked at me.

**Ren's POV**

"Ren!" Ayuma yelled and I looked at her. I gasped as I saw a huge brown spirit holding her in its right hand.

"Ayuma!" I shouted back and ran closer to the spirit.

"I would watch your step if I was you!" That idoit yelled from the shoulder of the spirit. I was about to retiliate when the ground shook and a dirt spike came out from under me. I jumped off and doged it just before it did some serious damage, but I got a little cut on my arm. I winced and growled at the guy. "I warned you..."

"I did, too!" I yelled and started to run forward again. The ground shook and another spike shot up. I jumped out of the way only to almost get cut by one that shot up as soon as I touched the ground. I got another cut on my leg. I growled in fustration.

**Houlka's POV**

"You're so persitant, lover boy!" I yelled from the shoulder of Ryokin. I laughed as he started charging towards us again. _Attack him againe!_ I speak to Ryokin with my mind.

**Ayuma's POV**

_He's getting hurt..._I think to myself. _I have to help him some how...I got it!_

"Ow..." I whimpered, pretending to be in pain. Houlka took his mind off of Ren and looked at me. "Ow..."

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"It's holding me too tight..." I said fake wincing as I pretend to gasp for breathe. "I can't...breathe...good..."

**Houlka's POV**

"Losen your hold." I told Ryokin, which it did. I noticed that now she was smiling and not looking at me. I frowned and followed her eye sight back to that idiot boy. I gasped as he was closer than I wanted him to be and he was about to strike. _Ryokin, go underground!_ I yelled to Ryokin and in a flash we were underground and appeared behind the boy. He turned around admittly in surpise.

**Ren's POV**

_How the heck did he do that!_ I yelled to Bason.

_I think that he is an earth spirit. _Bason tells me. I roll my eyes.

_No, shit Sherlock! Does that mean that he can control the earth and bend it at will?_ I ask.

_Yes, I believe so..._Bason answers me.

_Great...Just great..._I think to myslef sarcatically.

"What's wrong? At a lost for words." Thatbastard taunted me. I growled.

"No, I was just thinking about what an jackass you are." I said.

**Ayuma's POV**

Houlka growled at Ren and I keep wiggling. Since Ryokin had losened its grip on me I could now move more. I when I was all wiggled out execpt for my left hand, I reliezed I needed a place to drop onto. I then saw a nearby tree. _Just breath...Just breath..._I said to myslef and slowly let go of the spirits hand. I almost let out a yell, but I covered my mouth. I winced as a branch hit me in my arm and I landed on a branch. I inspected my arm and noticed it was bleeding in several places and was slightly swollen.

"At least, I'm free of that stupid spirit..." I whispered and watched from the tree the spirit, Houlka, and Ren.

**Houlka's POV**

"What's wrong? At a lost for words..." I taunted the boy, who growled.

"No, I was just thinking about what an jackassyou are." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well...You have such a dirty mouth...I should exspect that from you..." I said smirking, then looked over towards Ayuma to see her expresstion, but she wasn't there. "Ryokin, where's the girl? No matter...I shall find her later. She can't be too far from here...But first I shall get rid that pest. Ryokin, attack him!"

**Ren's POV**

"Good...Ayuma got away...Now I don't have to hold back..." I whisper to myself smiling. I ran towards him, jumped, and manged to cut into the spirits arm a little. The spirit went underground before I could do futher damaged. When I landed back on the ground, I spike came up. Luckily I managed to dodge it and landed safely away.

_I have to think of away to defeat him...This is awhole lot thougher than I thought it would be..._

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating and this story is so short! I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! I caught a stomach virus and as soon as I got better I had to go a lot of places! Anyway...I plan to update all of my other fanfictions especailly this one and the Yugi-Oh one! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will continue to review!**


	9. New Attack: Part One

_**Recap: **"Good...Ayuma got away...Now I don't have to hold back..." I whisper to myself smiling. I ran towards him, jumped, and manged to cut into the spirits arm a little. The spirit went underground before I could do futher damaged. When I landed back on the ground, I spike came up. Luckily I managed to dodge it and landed safely away._

_I have to think of away to defeat him...This is awhole lot thougher than I thought it would be...

* * *

_

_**Ren's POV**_

"Kuso!" I shouted when a spike came out of the ground behind me and cut me on my back.

"You're pretty good." The guy said from his spirit's shoulders. "So, I'm going to make you a deal. If you stop fighting right now and join me, I'll let you and everyone you love live."

"Will you give Ayuma to me?" I asked and he frowned. I smirked. "Didn't think so." I charged in a sudden attack and surpised him. I managed to cut the guy on his spirits shoulder. His spirit swung, but missed me because it was too slow. I landed on the ground and went to cut the spirit's legs off, but it went underground.

_**Ayuma's POV**_

"Ren..." I whispered. "I have to help you." I slowly started to climb out of the tree. After what seemed forever and when I was near the bottom of the tree, I fell out of the tree. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to feel pain, but I felt was fur. _Fur?_ I opened my eyes and saw Saut!

"Saut, you're ok!" I said and hugged him with one arm. He licked my face and I laughed. He then whimpered as he licked my hurt arm. I winced and he stopped. "You have to go find you're mom Saut. It's dangerous here." He looked down then behind him. I followed his gaze and saw the spirit of an adult bear watching us. I backed into the tree in fear when it came towards us. I closed my eyes when it was right in my face.

"HaHaHa..." I laughed as it licked my face. I smiled and petted it. "You must be Saut's mother..." I said sadly and Saut came up to us.

" Kuso!" I heard Ren shout in pain. I ran over to some bushes and saw that he was cut badly on his back.

"Oh, no!" I was about to run out there and help him, but Saut's mother stopped me. "What? Why are you stopping me? I have to help him." She shook her head and started to float over towards Ren. _Is she about to help him? I wonder why she's helping?_

_**Ren's POV**_

"Just give up!" The guy shouted smirking. "You can't beat me and you can't beat my spirit." I growled.

"I won't give up, I never gave up before and I won't do it now!" I yelled angerly charging towards the spirit. I managed to cut the guy on the spirit's shoulder on his leg. He winced in pain. "What's wrong can't take the pain? It's just a flesh wound, a baby cut!"

"I'll show you a baby cut!" He said and his spirit swung and landed a punch on me.

"Kuso!" I shouted in pain. I stood up slowly. I was thinking of some way to get closer to him so I could attack him, when a bear spirit floated out of no where and joined with me. I gasped as I felt power surge through me. "I don't know how you are, but thanks for the power."

My outfit had now changed except for my baggy pants. I now had a sharper pointed Kwan-Tao-Dao and it was now red. My head was adnored with a bear head overlapping it. The teeth of the head ended at my nose. I had a red furred cape on and black shoes. My black baggy pants stayed the same. I ran my tongue over new sharper, longer teeth and when I looked down I noticed that my nails also grew longer and shaper. I smirked.

_**Ayuma's POV**_

"Wow..." I whisper when Ren had finished changing and I blushed slightly. "He looks so different...I wonder if he'll be able to defeat Houlka...I hope he can..."

Saut nugged me and whimpered.

"Are you worried about your mother?" I asked and he whimpered again. I sigh and look at the battle.

_**Ren's POV**_

"Let's do this!" I shouted and started to charge at him. I then stopped when I felt some strange feeling pass through me. "What the-"

I started running again, but stop when I felt really weird on the ground that I was on. I couldn't take the feeling so I jumped to the ground ahead of it. At the same time that I jumped, a spike came out of the ground. _Weird..._ I started running again.

"Woah...I guess this means that I can feel the earth before it moves..." I concluded after a couple of more times that it happened. I smirked and ran towards the guy, easily jumping and dodging his earth stakes. I made it up to him and swung my Kwan-Tao-Dao at him. He disappeared under the ground and reapeared behind me. I felt his spirit's hand about to wrap around, so I jumped out of its reach right before he could grabbed me.

"Shimatta!" The guy said as his spirit appeared fully. I took this time to catch him off guard and I cut him and his spirit's left leg. He winced painfully.

"Aww...did that hurt the little Bakayaro...?" I taunted and smirked. He growled.

"Ryokin-Chikyuu Morph!" He shouted and the whole earth started to shake.

_I have a bad feeling about this... _Bason said to me.

_At least I'm not the only one...

* * *

_

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating and this story is so short! I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! Even though I said the same in the last chapter... Cough I plan to update all of my other fanfictions especailly this one and the Yugi-Oh one! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will continue to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Recap: **"Aww...did that hurt the little Bakayaro...?" I taunted and smirked. He growled._

_"Ryokin-Chikyuu Morph!" He shouted and the whole earth started to shake._

_I have a bad feeling about this... Bason said to me._

_At least I'm not the only one..._

_**Ayuma's POV**_

The ground started to shake and I lost balance and fell on Saut, who groaned. I tried to stand up, but the ground shook harder and harder until it felt like the Earth was being ripped in half.

"What is he doing to the Earth?" I asked as I started to get dizzy from all of the shaking. Houlka started laughing manically while explaining what was happeing.

"I would have never thought someone like you would experence my most powerful attack! You should consider this an honer, not many people have experienced this attack before!" He laughed again. Ren frowned a little trouble standing.

I crawled over to the bushes not paying attention to the ground breaking a part from underneath me.

"Ren, becareful!" I yelled to him. He looked from Houlka and to me. I then reliezed my mistake. Houlka jumped off of Ryokin, and ran towards me at the same time Ren did.

I ran towards Ren, but the ground shook and made me fall. A large crack appeared between us. Meanwhile, Houlka closed in on me and was about to grab me, but Saut jumped on his and bit him. He yepped in pain and knocked Saut off into a crack in the earth.

"Saut!" I yelled and dove for him. I caught the ruff of his neck just in time. I pulled him up at the same time Ren jumped over the crack that seperated us and stood between Houlka and me. Houlka growled and pulled out a sword from behind his cape.

"Let's go!" Houlka yelled and he and Ren charged at each other. The earth shook again and Saut and I started to fall in a crack.

"Go, Pailong!" A familar voice yelled and Pailong came out of nowhere and saved us. Pailong placed us on the ground beside Jun and another woman.

"Jun!" I said shocked. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course, who else would look this good!" She joked, then looked at me seriously. "What's happening?"

"He's about to you a powerful attack on Ren!" I said worriedly. "I have to help him some how!"

"You can't do anything, but stay here out of danger. Pailong and I will help Ren." Jun said to me, then looked at the other woman. "Mom, could you watch her please?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want my future daughter-in-law to get hurt." Her mom said moving closer to me. Saut whined in fear and I hugged him.

"Ren..."

_**Ren's POV**_

"You just wait until Ryokin finishes drawing energy!" Houlka taunted me. I growled and swung my Kwan-Tao-Dao up to block his sword. I pushed against him and made him flip backwards. I dashed forward only to be stopped as the earth cracked between us.

"What the hell are you doing to the earth?" I asked jumping over the crack and using my rapid temple assualt.

"I'm drawing strenght from it. Once full of energy, Ryukin will be at his maxium and he will be able to use the earth to it's full potential." Houlka said laughing. "And the time is coming soon!"

I snarled at him and charged catching him off guard. I maded to cut the front of his shirt, but not his skin.

"Is that all you have lover-boy?" Houlka said laughing. "Cause if it is, you're dead."

I was about to swing at him when the ground sunk below my left foot. I recopirated, but he swung at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find Pailong in front of me blocking the attack.

"Pailong...Then that means that Jun is-"

"Right over here!" Jun said from a distance away.

"Where's Ayuma? Do you have her?" I asked panicking.

"She's with Mother." Jun said. I sighed.

"Good, now I can concentrate more!" I said and got into a fighting stance. Pailong jumped out of the way at the same time I charged. Houlka didn't see this coming and I ended up cutting him on his right arm. He hissed and retaileated with a upper swing of his sword. I winced as he cut me again my leg.

"Aw, are you hurt?" He teased. "Ryokin is nearly complelted!"

_**Ayuma's POV**_

"Oh, no..." I whispered and sunk to my knees. I felt the power entering into Ryokin. I knew that if he reached his true potental that Ren wouldn't win. "Ren...this is all my fault..."

"Yes, it is your fault." Ren's mom said to me. I looked at her sadly, waiting to be scolded for rueing her and her families life. But what she said next completely dumbfounded me. "It's your fault for meeting Ren, making him smile, making him laugh more, and...for making him love someone...truely love someone."

"..." I looked down.

"But it isn't your fault for being born they way you were nor is it your fault that Ren is fighting against that guy." She said smiling and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, then looked at the fight. _She says it isn't, but I know that it is...And the only way for me to solve anything is for me to die. That way they won't have anything to fuss about... I need to die..._

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating and this story is so short! I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! I plan to update all of my other fanfictions especailly this one and the Yugi-Oh one! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will continue to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Recap: Ayuma's POV_**

_"Oh, no..." I whispered and sunk to my knees. I felt the power entering into Ryokin. I knew that if he reached his true potental that Ren wouldn't win. "Ren...this is all my fault..."_

_"Yes, it is your fault." Ren's mom said to me. I looked at her sadly, waiting to be scolded for rueing her and her families life. But what she said next completely dumbfounded me. "It's your fault for meeting Ren, making him smile, making him laugh more, and...for making him love someone...truely love someone."_

_"..." I looked down._

_"But it isn't your fault for being born they way you were nor is it your fault that Ren is fighting against that guy." She said smiling and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, then looked at the fight. She says it isn't, but I know that it is...And the only way for me to solve anything is for me to die. That way they won't have anything to fuss about... I need to die..._

* * *

_**Ren's POV**_

"Nearly..." I trail off as the earth stops shaking. Houlka smirks, steps back, and closes his eyes and yells:

"Shichith Chikyuu!" The ground grabs me. "Now, you I have complete power of the earth!" I scream in pain as it squeezes me. I feel and hear some of my ribs breaking.

"Ren!" Jun cried. "Pailong go help him!" Pailong starts towards me, but with the snap of his finger, the ground grabs him and Jun.

"You know, this all could have been avoided if you just gave up the girl." Houlka stated walking up towards me. When he gets in front of me, he punches me in the face. "That's all you had to do, but its too late. And now you and your family have to die."

"Fuck you!" I said and spat blood on his face. He growled and punched me again in the face. I laughed painfully as he wiped the blood off his face with a hankerchief. "What, can't take a little blood?"

"..." He narrowed his eyes, raised his sword, and stabbed me in my left side. I yelled out painfully and nearly fainted with pain as he turned the sword with it still in me. "What's wrong, can't take a little pain?"

"..." He pulled the sword out smirking murderously. My head hung down limp. I was in too much pain to look up. "Bakayaro..."

"Still with the insults, I thought you were done...Oh well, let's see if I can shut you up with this." He said as he stabbed me in my right side. I yelled out once again in pain as my head flew back. My head now hung back. He took a small dagger and cut a small slit in my now exposed neck.

"Basterd..." I whispered smirking a little even though I was in great pain. He frowned.

"I guess the only way to shut you up is to kill you." He said and rasied his sword. He was half-way there to hit me, but a voice shouted stop.

_**Ayuma's POV**_

"Stop! Don't kill him!" I yelled struggling to get out of the grip that Ren's mom had me in. "Ren!"

"And why would I do that?" Houlka asked while slitting Ren's neck even more. "Don't hurt him and I'll-I'll..."

"Come with me and wed me without any resistance." He finished. I bit my bottom lip in thought. "If not...He snapped his fingers and Ren' mom is grabbed. they all die."

"I..."

"..." He frowned and snapped his fingers and everyone is squeezed including Ren. All of them yelled in pain.

"Stop! I'll...I'll go...just don't...hurt anyone anymore..." I said looking at everyone and Ren.

"Ayuma..." I heard Ren whisper and saw his head slightly left up. "Don't...Ayuma..."

"I have to..." I said and did not struggle when Ryokin lefted me up and glided me to Houlka. Houlka smirked at Ren in victory.

"Weaklings never win and get what they want!" Houlka declared proudly. I winced as Ren coughed out blood. He turned towards me and climbed on the mont. "Let's go Ryoukin. Take us home."

"Ayuma..." Ren whispered as we started to move away. "Love..."

_I love you Ren, and because I love you I must leave...It's my turn to protect you. _I whispered in my mind. I sighed and wish he could hear me...

_**Ren's POV**_

"Ayuma..." I whispered with the strenght I had left as she started to go. "Love..."

I then felt the earthen hand let me go, I fell to the ground and lost consioucness. But before I lost complete conisous, I heard one thing.

"I love you Ren, and because I love you I must leave..." Ayuma's voice whispered though my mind. "...It's my turn to protect you..."

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating and this story is so short! I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! I plan to update all of my other fanfictions especailly this one and the Yugi-Oh one! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will continue to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Recap: Ayuma's POV_**

_"Weaklings never win and get what they want!" Houlka declared proudly. I winced as Ren coughed out blood. He turned towards me and climbed on the mont. "Let's go Ryoukin. Take us home."_

_"Ayuma..." Ren whispered as we started to move away. "Love..."_

_I love you Ren, and because I love you I must leave...It's my turn to protect you. I whispered in my mind. I sighed and wish he could hear me..._

_**Ren's POV**_

_"Ayuma..." I whispered with the strenght I had left as she started to go. "Love..."_

_I then felt the earthen hand let me go, I fell to the ground and lost consioucness. But before I lost complete conisous, I heard one thing._

_"I love you Ren, and because I love you I must leave..." Ayuma's voice whispered though my mind. "...It's my turn to protect you..."_

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"..." I groaned as a gained coniciousness. I sat up straight and opened my eyes, which I immedatialy regretted as I felt a headache comeing up. I leaned back on the bed and close my eyes. "Wait, bed! Where the hell am I?"

I open **slowly** open my eyes and **slowly** sat up in a bed. I looked around and took in my surround. It was a simple log cabin room with flowers and pictures of animals hanging here and there. I **slowly** pushed the white sheets off of me and climbed out of the bed. I noticed that I was wearing a slightly larger t-shirt and some baggy jeans.

I stumbled a little, because my legs felt like they had been turned into jelly. I slowly walk to the door and opened it. I peeped my head out and saw no one. I breathe a sigh of relief and head to my left down the hallway. I saw what I believed to be a door leading out and I ran, or should I say fastly limped, towards the door. I was almost there when I tripped over something.

"Chi..." I muttered in pain and looked up. Jun was there staring at me serious and dissaprovingly.

"And where do you think, you're going?" She asked helping me stand up.

"Outside for some...fresh air..." I lied. She rolled her eyes.

"Right...And I'm a monkey's aunt." She stated and grabbed me by the arm. Her hand was firm enough to drag me and gentle enough that it didn't hurt. Once to the room, she made me lie down again.

"But Jun, I need to go after her-"

"No!" Jun said frowing. "You **want **to go after her, but you need to rest... "

"But-"

"She's right Ren..." Mom said entering carrying a tray of tea and food. She sits it on my bed and pats my head. "You need to rest."

"No! You're both wrong!" I snapped and kicked the tray off the bed as I jumped out of it. "You don't know what I need! I need her! She's the first person that I...I...I...love..." I swayed and then fainted.

**_Ayuma's_ POV**

"..." I sigh as Houlka's maids started fitting me for a wedding gown. I growled in frustration as one pricked me again. _That's enough_ "..."

I shook away the prying fingers.

"But, we're only part way finish." Said one maid. I climbed off of the stool and stepped out of what little white they had put on me. "We're not done."

_I'm done! I don't want to try on or eat anything else!_ I snapped in my mind and slapped away the hands trying to grab me. _And if Houlka doesn't like it, he can go to-_

"What's the problem?" Houlka said walking in with his eyes narrowed in annyoance at the dress not being done.

"She does not wish to be fitted..." A maid mumbered. Houlka glanced at me and sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Again?" He said in an exasperated voice. I ignored him and sat by the window to look outside. "Did you get her measuerments?"

"Yes sir..." The same maid answered.

"Then get someone of the **exact** measurements to pose for her." He said, then waved his hand. "Now leave, you're all dismissed." They nodded as gathered their materials and headed out the door as fast as they could.

"..." I snorted as I glanced at them then out the window.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked sitting in a chair across from me. I frown and ignore him.

"Are you still not talking?" He asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. _Talk about stating the obvious_. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit I learned. "Why is it that you won't talk?"

_Stupid questions for Houlka: 2. Why I want talk! Why I want talk! You're why!_ I shouted in my mind. He stood up.

"Fine, if you won't talk to me...I'll just have to take away that bear that I have allowed you to keep." He said and started towards a sleeping Saut. I gasped.

"Don't..." I whispered. He looked at me victoursly and walked back to me. He grabbed my chin gently, forcing me to look up at him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"..." I glanced at Saut. "Please, don't hurt him..."

"I won't." He said, then kissed me. After he pulled away, he declared. "If you just do everything that I say, nobody will get hurt and everyone will be happy."

"..." I frowned at him and shrugged his hand off my face. He frowned slightly.

"I must leave now, I have a meeting to attented. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He stated while walking to the door. "I'll see you later.."

He left the room and closed the door, while locking it. I sighed.

"Maybe he's right..." I whispered while walking over to a sleeping Saut and petting him. "But then again...Maybe he's wrong..."

**Ren's POV**

**Dream Sequence**

"...What the hell?" I said and looked around. I then heard a small child crying. I turned around and looked for the source of the sound.

"...Sob..." The crying got louder at everystep that I took forward as though leading me to the child, which I now saw in front of me. I cleared my thoart and the child's head snapped up. I saw tears streaming down her face. "Who...are...you sniff?"

"Um...I'm Ren..." I said squatting down to have a better look at her. I gasped. _She looks like Ayuma!_ "Um...what's yours?" I asked hoping that my assumptions were correct.

"...Ayuma..." She whispered and wiped her face with the back of her hands and sniffed.

"Ayuma." I repeated. She srink back in fear.

"You know me?...You came to take me! I don't want to go!" She shouted and started crying again.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" I declared holding my hands up in a gesture. She stopped crying.

"How do I know you're not like HIM?..." She asked defensively. I thought and then reached under my shirt. I pulled out the locket that Ayuma gave me.

**FLASHBACK**

"You said you wanted to see me?" I asked Ayuma while sitting next to her on the outside bench in the backyard, in the garden. She nodded her head as a blush painted her nose and the top of her cheeks.

"Um...I've been here for about 2 months since I first saw you..." She stated and paused. I nodded her head for her to continue, which she did. "And I...I don't know when I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" I asked frowning and she nodded her head looking down. "You can't- I mean you don't have to."

"I don't want to but..." She sighs and bits her bottom lip. "I might have to and Ren?..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I want to leave you something...to remember me if we..." Her blush deepens. "are to part ways..."

"Leave me something?" I asked confused. She nodds her head while still looking down. She raises her right hand and opens it. It's a sliver locket. I take it and open it. Inside is a picture of her, Jun, and me. I saw something else was behind it, so I removed the picture. Underneath was another picture of a young man and woman holding a baby. "Whose this?"

"That's my mom and dad..." She said scooting closer to have a look at it.

"Why did you put this picture over them?"

"Because...because of you guys, I was able to stop looking at the past...and able to look at the present..." She stated, looking straight into my eyes. "I was able to move on..."

"Because of us..." I repeated and smiled slightly while placing the new picture over the old. "I'm glad...I'll keep this safe and with me at all times no matter what." I placed the locket around my neck and sent her a bright smile. Her blushed would have put a tomato to shame. She looked away from me and at a butterfly that was flying past her. It landed on the end of my nose and stayed there.

"Wow..." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, making the butterfly fly away. "It's just a butterfly."

"Yeah, but it landed on the end of your nose." She said excitedly, her blush gone.

"And?"

"It's a good omen." She explained. "Something so fragile, beautiful...it trusted you with its life in that little time as if it knew that you wouldn't harm it, which you didn't."

"I don't get it. What is it suppose to mean?" I asked confused while crossing my arms.

"I don't know, but it will be something good." She said nodding her head while standing up. I watched as she started walking around my uncle's garden.

"Maybe the omen's a little late..." I whispered to myself.

**End of Flashback**

"Do you remember this?" I asked her. She looked at it.

"That's mine!" She declared, then seemed to remember me. "Ren!" She glomped and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah..." I said smiling and when I looked down, she was the regular Ayuma (the older version). Our eyes locked and we leaned towards each other. "Ayuma..." Our lips brushed gently at first; and as soon as we went to kiss, water was poured on us. I screamed at how cold it was and Ayuma looked at me sadly.

"Bye Ren..." She whispered as she drifted slowly away from me. I tried to run after her, but I couldn't move. With all the stenght I had I shouted.

**End Of Dream**

"Ayuma!" I shouted as I awoke jerking upward. I panted as I looked around and saw a guilty looking Pailong along with Jun, Bason, a bear spirit, and Mother. I sighed and laid back. "That dream...I have to go after her."

"Ren, you must rest and think first." Jun stated.

"Maybe you're right..." I said sighing again, but held determination in my voice. I gently gripped the locket Ayuma gave me. "But then again...Maybe you're wrong..."

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating !I plan to update all of my other fanfictions especailly this one and the Yugi-Oh one! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will continue to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Recap: Ren's POV_**

_**End of Flashback**_

_"Do you remember this?" I asked her. She looked at it._

_"That's mine!" She declared, then seemed to remember me. "Ren!" She glomped and hugged me tightly._

_"Yeah..." I said smiling and when I looked down, she was the regular Ayuma (the older version). Our eyes locked and we leaned towards each other. "Ayuma..." Our lips brushed gently at first; and as soon as we went to kiss, water was poured on us. I screamed at how cold it was and Ayuma looked at me sadly._

_"Bye Ren..." She whispered as she drifted slowly away from me. I tried to run after her, but I couldn't move. With all the stenght I had I shouted._

_**End Of Dream**_

_"Ayuma!" I shouted as I awoke jerking upward. I panted as I looked around and saw a guilty looking Pailong along with Jun, Bason, a bear spirit, and Mother. I sighed and laid back. "That dream...I have to go after her."_

_"Ren, you must rest and think first." Jun stated._

_"Maybe you're right..." I said sighing again, but held determination in my voice. "But then again...Maybe you're wrong..."_

* * *

**Ren's POV**

It's been about a week since, I...lost the battle and Ayuma. I've lost patience with my family and we all had an argument. At the end, we decided that we'll go if we collect some more allies. So, now I have to make phone calls to everyone.

"Moshi Moshi!" Prika's voice greeted me.

"Is Bora Bora home?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Ren!" She greeted in recongition. "Yes, **Hora Hora** is here. Please wait a second. She then shouts at Hora in the background Hora, it's Ren! He wants to talk to you! Muffled sounds in the background. Yes now! More muffled sounds I don't care if you're finally on level 20! Come now!"

"..." I sigh.

"Don't you sigh at me Ren!" Hora said. "What do you want?"

"I need your help...Can you get in contact with Yoh and the others...

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating and this story is so so so so so freaking short! I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! I plan to update all of my other fanfictions especailly this one and the Yugi-Oh one! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will continue to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Recap: Ren's POV_**

_**End of Flashback**_

_"Do you remember this?" I asked her. She looked at it._

_"That's mine!" She declared, then seemed to remember me. "Ren!" She clomped and hugged me tightly._

_"Yeah..." I said smiling and when I looked down, she was the regular Ayuma (the older version). Our eyes locked and we leaned towards each other. "Ayuma..." Our lips brushed gently at first; and as soon as we went to kiss, water was poured on us. I screamed at how cold it was and Ayuma looked at me sadly._

_"Bye Ren..." She whispered as she drifted slowly away from me. I tried to run after her, but I couldn't move. With all the strength I had I shouted._

_**End Of Dream**_

_"Ayuma!" I shouted as I awoke jerking upward. I panted as I looked around and saw a guilty looking Pailong along with Jun, Bason, a bear spirit, and Mother. I sighed and laid back. "That dream...I have to go after her."_

_"Ren, you must rest and think first." Jun stated._

_"Maybe you're right..." I said sighing again, but held determination in my voice. "But then again...Maybe you're wrong..."_

**Ren's POV**

It's been about a week since, I...lost the battle and Ayuma. I've lost patience with my family and we all had an argument. At the end, we decided that we'll go if we collect some more allies. So, now I have to make phone calls to everyone.

"Moshi Moshi!" Prika's voice greeted me.

"Is Bora Bora home?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Ren!" She greeted in recognition. "Yes, **Horo Horo** is here. Please wait a second. She then shouts at Horo in the background Horo, it's Ren! He wants to talk to you! Muffled sounds in the background. Yes now! More muffled sounds I don't care if you're finally on level 20! Come now! Muffled sounds I mean it Horo!"

I heard the phone being sat down and waited. Five minutes had passed.

"..." I sigh.

"Don't you sigh at me Ren!" Horo said. "What do you want?"

"I need your help...Can you get in contact with Yoh and the others..."

"What do you mean help?" Horo asked confused. "And why do you need Yoh and the others?"

"Something big is about to happen."

"How big?"

"Bigger than Had."

"I'll contact everyone..." Hero said seriously. "Ren, what's the deal?"

"I'll explain once everyone is together."

"Ok, where do we meet?"

"My Uncle Tao's house and try to come before a the end of the week."

"Right! I'll contact them immediately!"

"Good, I'll see you." I said and hung up the phone. I picked up my weapon ready to start trying with Bason and my new spirit whom I've named Okaasan. "Bason! Bason appears on my left. Okaasan! Okaasan appears on my right Let's train!"

**Jun's POV**

"I've never seen him train so hard...even he was training to be Shaman King." I told Mom, who nodded her head in agreement. "It's odd..."

"What is?" Mom asked.

"They meet and stayed together for a little under a month...yet..." I trailed off not knowing how to word the rest of the sentence.

"He finds himself in love with her and she him." She finished for me.

"Yeah..." I said, nodding. "And that..."

"He'll do anything to protect her and she him." She finished again.

"Yeah!" I said astonished. "How do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Because, I was like Ren and Ayuma. Well, except that no one was trying to kidnap me and make me help them take over the world with an ancient spirit."

"...--; ..."

"Anyway...I was in an arrange marriage with a guy that I didn't love. While out on walking, I bumped into your father. He was like Ren...young, stubborn, and didn't know how love works...sigh. We became friends after that and shortly I confessed to having an arrange marriage. He was furious at my father for that and said that he wish that he could take me away. Blush...Sigh with a hands clasped together and a dreamy look on face. It was at the end of the month, with much arguing of my father, that he and I were engaged...And the week after that, we found out that we were arranged to marry each other. Your father's father just didn't tell him yet." She said, smiling dreamily and sighing.

"How is that like Ren and Ayuma?" I asked confused.

"She, like me, is being forced into a marriage she doesn't want and she loves Ren. And Ren, like your father, feels that he needs to do everything to help her. He loves her, but its hard for him to show it other than protecting her when she needs him. And now that she's in danger again, he feels weak...that it was his fault." She explained.

"Oh..." I sigh and look at Ren. "It would be nice if someone were to love me like that..."

"Don't worry Jun. I'm sure someone will." My mom said as she looked at me while smiling. I frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

_"If only that were true...Most guys are intimidated by me..."_ I thought and sighed. _"Love...is there really true love at first site...it happened to Mother and Father, to Ren and Ayuma...maybe...it'll happen again...to me..._(1)_"_

**Ren's POV**

_Must train harder!_ I yelled in my mind as I continued pushing my body beyond its limits.

_Master, you must rest._ Bason said inside my mind. I heard Okaasan growl in agreement.

_I will rest, when I become strong enough to defeat that bastard Houlka!_

_Master..._

_Ayuma, I will save you! Until then, be strong!_

**Ayuma's POV**

"Saut, don't eat that! You'll get sick!" I scolded Saut as he tried to eat a whole strawberry cake with chocolate icing. I got a cloth and wet it with some drinking water from a pitcher on the drawers beside the bed I sleep in with Saut. I wiped off the excess amount of icing from his face. When I was sure I got everything, I leaned back and searched to see if I left anything. After my search, I was satisfied. "Good, you're nice and clean again!"

"Ow, what a sweet moment." Houlka stated. I looked over to see him standing leaning against the frame of the doorway. He wore a smirk. Saut growled at him slightly.

Houlka walked to Saut and squatted before him looking him straight in the eyes. Saut's growling increased as he started to bear his baby teeth. Houlka held his hand out. I waited to see what Saut would do. I was expecting him to bite him; however, Saut sniffed his hand.

"OO"

"..." Saut continued growling and turned lied down on the ground; he still kept his eyes on Houlka. Houlka looked at me and chuckled.

"Why are you surprised?" He asked amused. I frown slightly.

"..."

"The reason he didn't bite me is because I don't have the scent on me."

"A scent, what scent?"

"The one of a murderer or a person who intends harm." He stated sitting down in a chair. He patted his lap. "Come sit."

"... --; ..." I sweat dropped. "What do you mean? You are a murderer."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." He said smiling and patted a spot next to him in the chair.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?"

"I never killed anyone before. I may have a slight evil aura, however that's all there is."

"... Yeah, right... " I snorted. He frowned and leaned forward as he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away.

"Trust me...You have not meet a murder yet..." He said while smirking balefully. I shrunk back in daunting fear. His smiled wolfishly and pulled me to him. "And when you do, you'll wish that you stayed with me instead..."

"Wh-What are yo-you tal-talking about?" I stuttered in slight terror.

"..." He said nothing. All he did was kiss me savagely. I closed my eyes and lips tightly as he tried to force his way into my mouth.

_He's different...this isn't Houlka...are is it? No, every time I see him he's not this demanding. He's not the same...then again...I don't know him...I hate this side of him..._

I felt him pull away sharply and I opened my eyes to see Saut bitting his right leg. He growled and kicked Saut with his right leg. Saut was knocked off and onto his back on the floor several feet away.

"You better start keeping better control over this bastard." He said while walking to Saut who rolled over and growled at him. I ran in front of Saut.

"Don't touch him!" I commanded him. He smirked evilly again.

"I think that since he bit me, I should 'bite' back." He stated attempting to step besides me. I moved again to block his way again. "You know what they say: an eye for an eye..."

"I-I said...don't touch him." I stuttered feared as I sternly told him, while glaring.

"You're afraid..."

"No, I'm not..." I said as I bent down and covered Saut up.

"Don't worry, you'll learn once we marry."

"What?"

"You'll learn that you can't run-"

"I'm not running!"

"Silly Ayuma...you do run."

"That's stupid!" I argued. "I never run from anything!"

"Really, as I recall...didn't you run when we killed your parents."

"I...I...I..." Tears wielded up in my eyes. "That was when I was younger and...I was afraid...I got rid of that fear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not afraid of you! I don't run from fear of you anymore! I no longer run from fear!"

"I didn't say me...Silly Ayuma...You have no idea..."

"What?"

"You don't run from fear, you run from yourself."

**(1)! It means that I'm thinking about doing a spin off story when the last subsequent story ends. I haven't gotten a name for that! I hope that you turn in a suggestion about too!**

**Yep, this is the end . . . sigh . . . at least of this story! In the next chapter I'll give you a preview of the next story, which has no name! I would like suggestions of what name I should use! I will also give credit to the person who named it! Anyway . . . thanks for all the reviews! I love all of them! **


End file.
